BubbleDreams
by AntiHer0
Summary: Luego de un horrible accidente, Luffy, accede a un mundo donde los recuerdos y las memorias de las personas se encuentran unidas. AU LawLu
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de One piece no me pertenecen, hago esta historia con el fin de saciar mi imaginación (?)

* * *

El sol comenzaba poco a poco, a perderse en el Orizonte, dando una bella vista del anaranjado ocaso. La ciudad era embargada por el gran bullicio de toda la multitud.

En el conjunto de personas, que se encontraban en las calles, se podía apreciar a dos pelinegros, uno de mayor altura que el otro.

— Ace.— Canturreó.— ¿Ya iremos a comer, verdad? —

— Si Luffy.— respondió, regalandole una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos hermanos, se dirigieron al restaurante Grand Line, en el que iban rutinariamente. Cuando entraron, fueron recibidos con amabilidad y efusividad-Conociendo el gran apetito de este par, y la enorme ganancia que esto significaba.

Se dirigieron a la mesa más cercana, y a los segundos, el mesero los atendió.

— Bienvenidos a Grand Line, Ace y Luffy— les regalo una amable sonrisa— ¿Que pedirán esta vez?— preguntó por cortesía, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, sonriendo, a lo que ambos respondieron;

— ¡TODO!—

— Enseguida les traigo su pedido, chicos.—

Los minutos pasaron, siendo seguidas por las quejas de Luffy y el sonoro ruido de sus estómagos.

— La comida tarda mucho, Ace.— volvió a quejarse, por milésima vez.

— Si Luffy, me ha quedado claro eso.— Buscó con la mirada al mesero y lo vio, trayendo una enorme cantidad de platillos.— Mira, ahí esta.—

El mesero, acomodo los platos, tratando de que entraran en la estrecha mesa.

— ¿Eh? Esto no es todo — Dijo Luffy con tristeza, miró intensamente al mesero, preguntando en silencio. El mesero sintió la mirada y alzó una ceja, no entendiendo.

— Lo que quiere decir, mi tonto hermano, es que hemos pedido todo... Y claramente esto_ no es todo_.—

El mesero suspiró — El cocinero esta haciendo todo lo posible para apresurarse, ahora en unos minutos les traeré todo lo que falta.—

Comenzaron a comer, Ace con parsimonia y Luffy, demostrando sus nulos modales.

—Ace, ¿Qué tenías que decirme?— preguntó con la boca llena, sabiendo que eran contadas las veces que su hermano lo invitaba por simple gusto, sino, que siempre lo hacía porque debía decirle algo importante.

El mayor, al escucharlo, dejó de comer para mirarlo. Apoyo su cabeza en su mano derecha y le sonrió.

— Mejor te lo diré cuando estemos yendo a casa.— La sonrisa en un punto, se volvió tensa.— Dale idiota, o me lo comeré yo. — respondió con gracia, robandole un pedazo de carne de el plato de Luffy.

— ¡No hagas eso! — Rezongó, inflando las mejillas.

La cena, transcurrió normalmente, con risas y robándose comida mutuamente. Cuando se fueron del restaurante-prácticamente los habían echado.- Se dirigieron por el camino más largo hacía su casa, caminando pausadamente.

—Luffy. — le miró serio. — Ya tienes 19 años, casi 20 y lo sabes, ¿Verdad?—cuestionó

—Sí.— respondió con obviedad, sin entender a lo que se refería.

—Ya han pasado casi tres años desde que has terminado la preparatoria.— dejó de mirarle, le agarró el brazo y se acercaron a la plaza que estaba continúa. Se sentaron en una banca y nuevamente, Ace volvió a centrar su mirada en Luffy.

— Luffy...— Suspiró, mostrando la incomodes que le resultaba este tema. — Deberías hacer algo más que comer, lo sabes,¿No? —

— ¿Algo más como qué? —

— Como...Ir a la universidad como lo hace Zoro, Nami o trabajar como lo está haciendo Sanji y Ussop. —

Luffy, procesó la información y se relamió los labios, en un gesto nervioso.

—Yo... no sé lo que podría seguir estudiando y sabes que se me da mal — Miró para otro lado, evitando la mirada severa que le estaba dedicando su hermano. — Y trabajar como lo hacen Sanji y Ussop...— se quedó callado por un completo minuto. — Ellos trabajan de algo que les gusta y no creo que me paguen por comer, shishishi.—

—Luffy, es un tema serio,_ te estoy hablando enserio_ — lo regañó.

Infló las mejillas, molesto. — Yo también te estoy hablando enserio.—

Ace se llevó la mano a la cabeza. — Solo te quiero ayudar, Luffy.—

Luffy lo miró por unos segundos y bajó la mirada — Cuando yo te quiero ayudar, te enojas y me dices que no me entrometa.— le discutió, demostrando molestia en su voz.

—Es diferente.— acotó, frunciendo el ceño.

— Es lo mismo.— le corrigió, se levantó y se alejo unos pasos. — ¡No te entrometas!— Le gritó, respirando agitadamente. Se giró, dándole la espalda y emprendió a alejarse lo más que podía de Ace, demostrando una inusual velocidad.

— ¡LUFFY! — apretó los puños. — Ese idiota... — comenzó a perseguirlo, tratando de seguirlo el paso, pero el menor era mucho más escurridizo.

* * *

Luffy siguió corriendo, atravesando las calles sin importarle nada, quería que aquel molesto sentimiento que sentía en su interior desapareciera.

— Odio discutir.— susurró enojado, empujando sin querer a la gente que se le atravesaba.

— ¡LUFFY! — Escuchó a la lejanía, como le llamaban, miró de soslayo y pudo ver como su hermano estaba una cuadra detrás, siendo detenido continuas veces por la multitud.

Cerró los ojos y se apresuró lo que más podía. Y en un instante...Todo lo de a su alrededor, se volvió en cámara lenta.

Escuchó los gritos de su hermano se aproximaban y observó que este miraba para su derecha con pánico, miró donde dirigía la mirada Ace y sintió una luz que lo cegó por segundos y el ruido del claxon le siguió.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, y justo su cuerpo,se negó a responderle, quedando estático.

Poco a poco, el ruido fue desvaneciendo a su alrededor, pudiendo solo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sintió como lo agarraban, y pudo ver el rostro marcado de dolor de Ace, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, le sonrió.

Lo ultimo que pudo escuchar segundos antes de desmayarse, fue Ace llamándolo.

* * *

Bueno este fic, es realmente raro jaja, este sería el prólogo, ya el próximo capítulo comienza todo la historia :3 Si pueden dejar un review dejando lo que piensan o algo, me ayudaría muchísimo ^^ Un saludo! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3


	2. Capítulo 1

El intenso dolor se plasmó por todo su cuerpo, desgarrandolo por dentro, carcomiendolo lentamente. Trató de gritar, sin obtener resultados, su voz se negaba a salir o sus gritos eran absorbidos por la penumbra que rodeaba todo su alrededor.

Se contrajo, quedando un ovillo, tratando de disminuir o dejar de sentir _''Lo que fuera primero.''_ Pensó fugazmente.

Y derepente, el dolor desvaneció y la negrura comenzaba, poco a poco a volverse más nítido. Parpadeo, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que le cegaba por completo, tapandose con el antebrazo derecho.

Cuando se hubo acostumbrado, un repentino dolor de cabeza le irrumpió, gimiendo de dolor. Se agarró de la cabeza con ambas manos y suspiró en un intento de calmarse.

Miró a su alrededor, totalmente confuso. No había absolutamente nada, solo era recibido por la intensidad del brillar de la luna llena que se extendía en el cielo con grandeza seguido por una enorme cantidad de estrellas.

Empezó a caminar a su alrededor, hundiéndose ligeramente, ya que el piso se desquebrajaba a cada paso que él hacía.

—¿D-Donde estoy?— Se susurró así mismo, tratando de recordar de como llegó a este lugar, pero la fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza volvió con mayor fuerzas.

Reprimió el inminente grito que quería escabullirse de sus labios. Cuando el dolor desvaneció,volvió a mirar la majestuosidad de aquella luna, parecía que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

—¡Que grande!— Exclamó, acercando sus manos hacía la dirección donde se encontraba, queriendo tocarla. — En donde vivo no se ven tantas estrellas. — susurró con una sonrisa de poder apreciar la belleza única que se distinguía en este peculiar lugar.

De pronto, en su pecho se instaló la necesidad de recorrer este lugar y poder encontrar cosas asombrosas o extrañas en si, como una gran aventura. Sus pies comenzaron a seguir un camino marcado por su inconsciencia o como si tuviese un sexto sentido. Camino con pausa, por la fragilidad de la tierra, y en un momento al otro, comenzó a correr carcajeándose del peligro al ver como a cada paso que daba el camino hacía atrás dejaba de existir.

Se apoyo en sus rodillas, cerrando los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento por aquel tramo que recorrió, riéndose cansinamente. Cuando se recompuso, abrió los ojos y parpadeo confundido. El lugar había cambiado totalmente, si bien el piso ya no era frágil, la tierra parecía estar muerta mostrando un nulo verde, y donde momentos antes, se percibía la nada ahora se podía divisar unos enormes arboles, que si no fuesen porque estaban secos y sin hojas, podrían tapar en su totalidad el cielo.

Camino con parsimonia, sintiendo como el golpeteo de su corazón se aceleraba por estas extrañas situaciones, sin perder su clásica sonrisa. En un momento, se tropezó con algo en el piso, cayendo de bruces, dándose de lleno en la cara. Se acomodo, quedando sentado en sus rodillas, rebusco hacía sus costados lo que le hizo caer y su mirada se ancló en el piso.

Levanto una ceja, curioso, al ver como en el suelo se encontraba clavada una mariposa de color gris con pequeños toques purpuras, la pequeña estaca que la mantenía unida, se encontraba en una de sus alas, imposibilitando su huida.

Apretó los labios, al ver que había más de eso, haciendo una especie de camino. Se levantó con cuidado, tratando de no volver a tropezar y siguió aquel extraña travesía. Pudo contemplar que cada mariposa era distinta, asombrando por ver de colores extravagantes hasta colores tan opacos.

Llegó un momento en el que, no había nada más, miró para abajo y la ultima mariposa era de un color negro absoluto. Escucho un ruido, alzando rápido la mirada para detectar de donde provenía y lo localizó.

Se acercó cauteloso, dando la vuelta para verle la cara, ya que la persona estaba dándole la espalda, cuando le vio la cara, no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca, era un niño.

Parecía de siete u ocho años, con un peculiar sombrero con motas negras pero lo que más le sorprendió era las ligeras ojeras que se marcaban en su joven rostro.

Se encorvo, apoyándose en sus rodillas, quedando a unos escasos metros del niño.

—Hola.— Sonrió, siendo amable. — Creo que me he perdido — rió flojamente, recordando a su mejor amigo y su nula orientación— ¿Donde estamos?—

Y el menor, lo ignoró ganando que Luffy inflara las mejillas, gesto que hacia cuando le molestaba algo.

— Oi, te estoy hablando. — Bufó al ser completamente ignorado. — Esta bien, no quieres hablar conmigo, entiendo. — Se recostó en el piso, quedando a una poca distancia de él. — Tu madre te habrá dicho que no hables con extraños seguro, buen niño haciendo caso shishishi—

Se estiro, logrando sonar los huesos de la espalda, pero al recordar el ruido, reparó que provenía de él, más bien de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Oye ¿Qué hac— Se calló al ver como el ruido de el clavo siendo incrustado en algo, se escucho tan fuerte, logrando sentir que resonaba en sus oídos y hacía eco. Parpadeo al ver como la mariposa, siendo encarcelada de su libertad, trataba renuente de salir, dejando a los segundos de aletear.

—Que niño raro eres.— nuevamente el silencio le respondió, Luffy entrecerró los ojos, gateó para quedar a su lado, molesto por ser completamente ignorado, otra vez.— ¡Por lo menos podrías decir si o no! — Trató de agarrarle del hombro, traspasándolo por completo, dándose de lleno nuevamente contra el piso.

Retrocedió unos pasos, demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder, tratando de comprender.

—¿Qué demon— suspiró en un vano intento de calmarse, y luego sonrió nerviosamente. Se acercó con cuidado, volvió a tratar de tocarle el hombro pero esta vez con una pequeña desconfianza.

Y el mismo resultado.

Se levanto, rascándose la nuca y decidió alejarse de allí unos metros, tratando de encontrar alguna manera para entablar una conversación con el niño traspasable.

Ladeo la cabeza, llevándose una mano al mentón, gesto que pocas veces se le veía, gesto que usaba para pensar.

Cuando se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea -aplastar en su totalidad al niño, obligando a que de alguna manera se de cuenta de su presencia.- Notó como ahora al lado del niño se encontraba un hombre con una enorme altura.

Abrió la boca con una ligera sorpresa.

— Y yo que pensaba que Zoro y Sanji eran altos, shishishi.—

Con paso vacilante, se acercó a esas dos personas, abrió la boca para tratar esta vez, de interactuar con el mayor, pero se calló al ver como este se agachaba quedando de la misma altura que el niño con sombrero de motas.

— Otra vez escapandote ¿Eh, Law-kun?— Le sonrió, pero a Luffy aquella sonrisa solo logró incomodarlo.

— Muérete, imbécil.— espetó el menor, mirándolo y tras unos segundos le escupió, dándole en sus anteojos.

El mayor, solo atenuó su sonrisa, limpiándose en el acto. Le saco el sombrero y le acarició sutilmente las hebras negras.

— Escupiendo a tu familia, eso no se hace Law-kun.— Suspiró con falsa pena.— Deberías dejar de escaparte, la servidumbre habla mucho y dañas mi reputación— volvió a sonreír, agarrándolo bruscamente de los cabellos.

— Oi, lo estas lastimando.— Luffy se acercó, no sabiendo como intervenir. Miró al niño que a pesar de tener una mueca de dolor, seguía mirando desafiante al pelirrubio.

— Ademas, tío Doflamingo se pone celoso cuando hablan tanto de ti.— Como si fuese un simple muñeco, lo levanto y lo tiró a unos metros, quedando tendido en el suelo.

El pelirrubio, se acercó pausadamente, disfrutando en demasía aquella mirada, se relamió los labios posando sus manos en sus bolsillos y cuando estuvo al frente del pequeño, comenzó a patearlo sin contener su fuerza, carcajeándose cruelmente.

—¡Que demon— Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, dirigiéndose con furia hacía ese tal Doflamingo, dispuesto a golpearlo y así lo hizo. Con todas sus fuerzas dirigió el golpe, tratando de darle en la mejilla.

Pero, nuevamente, el resultado de traspasarlo, volvía a mostrarse.

Se levantó, negando rotundamente a la opción de darse por vencido y de ver aquel aberrante acto. Trató de golpearlo una y otra vez, aplicando más fuerza en cada golpe.

— Solo vas a conseguir traspasarlo, creo que al segundo golpe era bastante evidente eso.— Se giró bruscamente al escuchar otra voz, pudo divisar que a unos metros, se encontraba una banca, que antes claramente no estaba, y allí se encontraba un hombre.

— ¡Ven a ayudarlo!— Gritó con todo lo que su voz le dejaba, volvió a darse vuelta para intentar en vano ayudar al niño. Tal sorpresa encontrar que el lugar volvía a cambiar, pero esta vez no tan notoria.

Si bien el extraño camino de mariposas, había desaparecido, el bosque reseco se podía seguir apreciando, pero lo que más le desconcertó era el hecho de que ya no había nadie más. Solo él y aquel persona al que le estaba dando la espalda.

Se dio la vuelta, con suma lentitud. Y con parsimonia se acerco al sujeto.

Reparó que tenía un sombrero con motas, pero tenía una distinta forma que el sombrero del niño. Apreció que tenía barbilla, como también unas patillas. Pero lo que logró sorprenderlo, como todo lo que le sorprendía de este lugar, fue que mostraba esas ojeras y la misma mirada que el pequeño mostraba segundos atrás.

— Tú..— Se relamió los labios con una palpable ansiedad.

— Ha sido un interesante recuerdo. ¿No lo crees?— Se levantó de la banca, mostrando que era bastante más alto que él, y se le acercó quedando frente a frente.

— ¿Eres el niño de recién, verdad? — Preguntó un tanto extrañado, por lo raro que sonaba la pregunta.

Y el ver como este asentía levemente, fue lo único que necesitó para confirmarlo.

* * *

Bueno acá esta este capítulo... Tenía pensado subirlo el miércoles pasado pero, por tema de que mi imaginación se negó a dar su parte lo subo hoy.

Voy a tratar de subir semanalmente o cada dos semanas, aunque justo ahora se vienen exámenes y luego me voy de viaje...

Well... Dejen un review ^w^ que logran que siga motivada con este fic y pueda actualizar más rápido c:

¡Un saludo!


	3. Capítulo 2

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos largos segundos, siendo solamente interrumpido por el compás del viento, que era acompañado por el crujir de las ramas de los arboles.

Miró hacía los costados, tomando más atención ahora a su entorno, la desilusión se palpó en todo su cuerpo, al ver que el ambiente entre ellos no cambiaba como momentos atrás.

Se llevó una mano hacía su nariz, hurgándola en el acto, sin pudor alguno. Pudo ver como el mayor alzaba una ceja y apretaba los labios, en un acto de disgusto.

Frunció las cejas, entreabriendo la boca y cerrando ligeramente los ojos, con lentitud, se sacó el dedo de la nariz observando con demasía atención las expresiones de su acompañante ante sus movimientos.

— Bien, me llamo Monkey D. Luffy ¡Un gusto! — Chilló, extendiendo la mano que, momentos atrás, se encontraba en su nariz.

— Como sea.— Repuso, mirando con asco la mano, rechazándola en el acto, logrando que Luffy instantáneamente hiciera un puchero. El mayor miró el horizonte, logrando que los rayos del sol, le diesen de lleno en la cara, logrando apreciar mejor el color de su iris.

Ladeó apenas un poco la cabeza, centrado en observarle. Apretó ligeramente los labios, en un sutil intento de no pronunciar lo que le pasaba por la mente.

Aquel hombre... Viendolo como lo veía en ese instante, tenía la corazonada de que podía confiar en él. Aunque mucha gente le dijera a Luffy que era un idiota-normalmente sus amigos, al estar metido en problemas por su culpa- Nunca alguna de sus corazonadas le falló.

Sonrió con confianza al ver como esa mirada le observaba. Grises, y a Luffy nunca el color gris le pareció tan interesante como en estos momentos.

— ¿Como te lla- La voz grave de él, le interrumpió.

— Trafalgar Law.—

Luffy alzó las cejas, sin tratar de disminuir la sonrisa que se le escabullía de sus labios.

— Trafua, ¿Trafoalgar? — Soltó una pequeña risilla.— ¡Traffy! —

El mayor, soltó una minúscula, casi imperceptible, sonrisa ladeada. Le lanzó una mirada vagamente a todo el cuerpo de Luffy subiendo súbitamente la mirada a sus ojos, con una seriedad mucho mayor.

Trafalgar Law, se acercó a grandes zancadas y le agarró con sus manos tatuadas el rostro. Le miró detenidamente los ojos, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, logrando que Luffy se encontrara atontado por el repentino acercamiento y el acto del mayor.

— Mi hermano dice que tengo unos ojos bastantes grandes, shishishi.— Le susurró, empezando a parpadear rápidamente, logrando que el mayor le soltase.

— Tus ojos..— Susurró ligeramente,pensando en voz alta. No tomando en cuenta la invasión de el espacio personal. Luffy al escuchar, su cara prácticamente, se convirtió en un signo de pregunta.

— ¿ Qué tien—

— ¿Recuerdas algo, lo que sea, de antes de encontrarte aquí?— le soltó el rostro, dandole la espalda, mirando de soslayo con mucha atención. Luffy ladeó la cabeza.

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices...— Se rascó el mentón, tratando de recordar vagamente— Yo, realmente no — Balbuceó encontrandose confundido totalmente por la falta de recuerdos.

Trafalgar Law, comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a Luffy por unos pasos.

—¡Hey, espera! — Luffy apresuró el paso, quedando detrás suyo, miró con curiosidad la ancha espalda de él. —¿A donde iremos?—

—Iremos a visitar a un viejo amigo.— Luffy lo miró sin entender, se encontraban en un bosque, donde se podía apreciar la nula actividad humana y mucho menos personas.

— ¿En que parte de este bosque vive?— Recorrió con la mirada, buscando algún hogar u algo que se observara en la lejanía.

— Vive en la ciudad.— Respondió con obviedad.

— ¿Eh? — Puso una cara de desconcierto, más que nada al pensar que tendría que caminar demasiado para salir de este lugar. Agachó la cabeza, rendido por unos segundos. Abruptamente chocó contra la espalda de Law al ver que este se detenía de la nada.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó sin recibir respuestas, en cambio, sintió una leve vibración debajo de sus pies y nuevamente esa sensación. Levantó con velocidad la mirada y con asombro observó como todo a su alrededor, repentinamente se había transformado en una ciudad que se le hacía bastante familiar.

— Yo... Conozco este lugar.— Susurró vagamente.

—Apúrate.— Luffy parpadeó distraido, dandose cuenta recién de que ya no eran las unicas personas, sino que ahora la vía transitoria se encontraba casi sobrepoblada, dificultando el paso.

Empujó sútilmente a la gente, tratando de llegar al lado de él, pero cada vez que se encontraba allí, volvía a quedar atrás. En un momento, quedó atrapado por una persona mucho más robusto y alto que él. Trató de empujarlo, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de ese hombre, pero al levantar la mirada, la sorpresa se apoderó de él.

— Perdón.— Escuchó como aquel hombre le susurraba, dejandolo pasar.

Sintió como le apresaban de la muñeca, tirando de el, logrando sacarle de ese pequeño trance en el que se encontraba. Miró hacía atrás, para darse cuenta que había más gente como esa persona.

— No te separes de mi.— Pronunció Trafalgar,lo bastante alto para que lo escuchase, ya que el bullicio lo dificultaba.— Ahora tenemos que ir a una zona, donde se encuentran varios prostíbulos y bares, mi querido amigo— ironizó.— tiene un peculiar gusto en estar casi siempre en aquellos lugares.—

Luffy miró que seguía sosteniendo de la muñeca con fuerzas, con su otra mano abrió la mano de Law, dejando libre su apresada mano. Y en el acto entrelazó su mano con la de él.

—Esta bien.— Y sin más, apretó el agarre. Logrando que el mayor le mirase cohibido y asintiera en la cabeza, acelerando el paso.

— Traffy..— Miró nuevamente a la gente de su alrededor. — ¿Por qué esa gente tiene los ojos así?

Trafalgar miró a su alrededor un segundo. — ¿Cómo?— Respondió, haciéndose el desentendido.

Luffy carraspeó, pensando un momento para formular la pregunta exacta con las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Por qué hay ciertas personas, que tienen los ojos en blanco?—

—Oh, te refieres a eso— Miró aburrido a su compañero— Por que se encuentran muertos.

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo, volví con este fic. Estuve lo bastante ocupada pero ya pude tomarme un tiempito y traer este capítulo.

El hecho de que empecé a shippear con fuerzas a cierta pareja de Marvel,también influyó.

Gracias por leer, y dejen un review, que me animan a seguir con esta pequeña historia.


End file.
